


Sequoia sempervirens

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [84]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordshaircut, concentration and awful.





	Sequoia sempervirens

**Author's Note:**

> Another one! I feel like Thor, gonna start smashing stuff soon xD This one is for yesterday’s words, and it’s pointless and soft and I kinda love it. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/174599027422).)

“You need a haircut,” Stiles said softly as he ran his hand over Derek’s hair.

Derek hummed distractedly, all his concentration on the book he was reading. “What?”

“Nevermind,” Stiles said, his hand still in Derek’s hair, carding it gently. “Do you find anything?”

“There’s not an awful lot about Redwood, mostly about its healing properties,” he said, then he leaned his head back against Stiles stomach and smiled up at him. “This is nice.”

Stiles stroked a hand over his forehead, back in his hair. “Mhm.”

“I guess we’ll just plant one and see?” Derek mumbled, his eyes closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
